


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Elite Eight - F/F Bracket #2 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [36]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, March Madness, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I like your silence; the more it shows off your wonder: Jessika was raised in the Dandoranian Church of the Force. Rey raised herself on stories of monsters with glowing swords.





	

It takes a long time for Rey to use the Force in front of Jessika. She knows that Jessika was raised on very different stories about Luke Skywalker than she was: on Jakku, he was a wraith who destroyed planets with his eyes closed; on Dandoran, he was a hero—the man who freed the galaxy with one hand. 

He’s neither of those things. 

Rey doesn’t want to disappoint Jessika when the Force is not a maelstrom, but instead a constant headwind. When she does show Jessika how the Force moves in a gentle breeze between them, it’s like flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "I like your silence; the more it shows off your wonder."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
>   [**VOTE FOR JESSIKA/REY IN THE FINAL FOUR!**](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfJLCPBB-ITeF1JOAJIxSW-OrczTcwUKZCQ9yZqrwY_aIPiSg/viewform)


End file.
